Pain of Betrayal
by trulywicked
Summary: Naruto loses one of his most precious people at the hands of another and it breaks him. Who will be there to pick up the pieces? WARNING: Character death, Yaoi, and OOCness


Okay I guarentee that people are gonna wanna kill me for this one.  
**WARNING:** There will be Male/Male and right off the bat is a death.  
**Disclaimer:** Me no own Naruto.  
_'thoughts'  
emphasis_  
Pain of Betrayal  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The men of Team Kakashi had gone out for a boy's night and the results were a drunk Yamato being supported by a slightly buzzed, wobbling Kakashi and a blitzed Sai hitting on Sasuke. Both Naruto and Sasuke were totally sober and found the antics of their teammates by turns humorous and annoying. Naruto laughed as Sai's attempts at flirting finally got on Sasuke's nerves and the Uchiha slugged the artist hard enough to send him flying into a shop wall three feet away and knocked him unconscious. The blond slung his arm across his best friend's shoulders, "We've got to do this more often teme, it's great for blackmail material on them."

Sasuke eyed Naruto, "Don't touch me idiot."

Naruto just released the raven and lightly punched his arm before turning to yell back to Kakashi and Yamato, "I've got to see Iruka-sensei about something so I'll see you tomorrow?"

Kakashi lifted his hand in a slight wave and Naruto turned the corner to head to Iruka's apartment, Sasuke following the blond.

"What's up teme?"

The Uchiha shrugged, unwilling to admit that he didn't want to go home to his empty apartment just yet. Naruto nodded, he didn't need to hear Sasuke say anything to understand. They walked in silence for a bit then Naruto looked over to Sasuke, "You think you'll ever rebulid the Uchiha district?"

When the Uchiha had returned he'd razed the Uchiha district to the ground so that it was nothing more than a dirt field.

"I don't know Naruto. Why?"

"Well it's just that there's a lot of people who need housing and the land is just going unused so..."

Sasuke looked down at the ground, "I'm not sure if I'm ready for the area to be brought back to life Naruto. I don't know if I'll ever be ready for that."

Naruto looked up at the sky, "As much as I do understand you, I don't understand the pain you went through so this is probably gonna sound flippant, but life goes on whether you want it to or not. You need to go on with it. I'm not saying that you should forget-"

"Naruto, I know. I get what you're saying and I'm trying."

"Okay, I just don't like seeing you hurting because of your past."

Sasuke nodded, "Thanks and Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"I hope to all the gods you'll never have cause to understand the pain I went through."

The unspoken message being that the only way to understand such pain was to go through it yourself.  
Naruto just nodded.

They arrived at Iruka's and Naruto knocked on the door, "Ne Iruka-sensei?"

A muffled come in was heard and Naruto opened the door to find Iruka buried head first in his weapons closet digging for something.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Just have a seat for now, I'll be with you as soon as I find the bloody damn kamas I borrowed from Anko."

Naruto snickered as he watched his beloved sensei rifle through many weapons to find a single pair of kamas. Sasuke found himself holding back a smirk as a clunk was heard and Iruka cursed vilely in pain, having obviously been hit on the head by something.

Finally after having found and fished out the kamas, Iruka joined naruto on the couch and huffed loudly, "So what brings you and Sasuke here Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Iruka as if he'd grown an extra head, "You told me yesterday that you had gotten a special scroll on wind jutsus for me?"

Iruka let his head fall back, "Agh! Right. Be right back," the chunin got up and dashed to his bedroom then dashed back with a large scroll in his hands, "Here you go."

"Thanks. Ne Iruka-sensei are you okay? You seem really really scattered."

"I'm fine, I just have a mission in a couple of days and I'm having a difference in opinion with my, er...lover."

"You've got a girlfriend?!"

"No."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his skull, "You're dating a guy?"

Iruka nodded, "A jonin who's...possessive. He's put out that I'm going on a mission with a few other men, who are known to prefer the same sex."

Naruto frowned, "Iruka-sensei this guy you're dating, is he dangerous?"

Iruka smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair, "Of course not silly. He just has a slight jealous streak, nothing to worry about. He knows I love him and he loves me. He wouldn't hurt me."

"Well okay but if he starts freaking you out sensei you know that I and the rest of the Konoha 12 will gang up on his ass."

"Of course. Now get home Naruto, you and Sasuke will need rest to deal with your hung over teammates."

Sasuke trailed after Naruto as the blond rose and walked out of the apartment with a final wave at his foster father.

The Uchiha noted Naruto's disquieted expression, "What's wrong usuratonkachi?"

The Uzumaki looked over at his friend, frowning, "I just have a bad feeling about this mystery guy Iruka-sensei is seeing."

"Because Iruka said he's possessive?"

"It's not just what Iruka-sensei said it's _how_ he said it. I can't really explain it teme but when Iruka-sensei is fluffing reality I can tell. It's like, like a..."

"Family connection?"

"Yeah, he's the closest I ever got to having a dad and I know when he's not telling me the whole truth just like he knows when I'm not telling him everything."

Sasuke laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Well, tell him tomorrow after training that you're still worried and want to meet his lover. I'll come with you if you'd like."

Naruto relaxed when he realized that Sasuke wasn't going to brush off his concerns with an insipid 'everything will be fine, don't worry' spiel.

"Thanks Sasuke, I'll take you up on that offer."

Sasuke nodded and as they split up to each go to their apartments, Sasuke couldn't shake the feeling that soon he was going to need to be Naruto's pillar of strength instead of the other way around.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto dashed up ahead of Sasuke, "Oi teme hurry up!"

Sasuke picked up his pace and flew across the rooftops after Naruto until they reached Iruka's apartment. Naruto knocked on the door, "Iruka-sensei I need to talk to you!"

Silence met Naruto's shout and the blond knocked again forcing down a shiver of unease. When the knock still went unanswered, Naruto dug in his pocket for the spare key to Iruka's apartment.

"Dobe are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It'll be fine teme, even if he's not here he won't mind."

"But-"

The door opening cut Sasuke off and Naruto dashed into the apartment yelling for Iruka, so concerned with speaking to him that he missed the scent Sasuke caught immediately. _'Blood.'_ The Uchiha paled even further and tried to catch Naruto's arm as the blond ducked into Iruka's bedroom, "Naruto wai-"

A strangled noise from Naruto cut the raven off and he followed Naruto into the bedroom to see Iruka lying face down in a pool of his own blood. Naruto lurched forward, "Iruka-sensei!"

The blond turned his beloved foster father over, hoping against hope that the teacher was just unconscious after dealing with an enemy, and froze when he saw the obscene gash that cut across the chunin's throat. Sasuke inhaled sharply, you could see the vertebrae, the cut was so deep. Naruto whispered, "No," and held Iruka's body close.

"No, no no no no no. Iruka-sensei wake up, wake up, please wake up. Don't go, please don't leave me."

Naruto began rocking back and forth as his pleas increased in volume before suddenly stopping. Sasuke took a step forward, "Na-"

An inhuman scream came from Naruto's throat and Sasuke felt his heart clench at the sound. It was the very embodiment of pain, grief, and denial and never had Sasuke heard such a scream, not even from his own throat after his family was killed. The Uchiha fell to his knees next to Naruto and pulled the blond away from Iruka's body, holding him tightly. Naruto struggled until Sasuke murmered, "He's gone Naruto. I'm so sorry, so very sorry."

The blond broke down into screaming sobs, clutching at Sasuke and weeping against the raven's chest. He remained oblivious to everything except Sasuke's embrace, even the ANBU coming in and investigating the scene and being picked up and carried elsewhere. All he knew was that part of his world had just shattered and all that was keeping him together were the arms holding him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Okay how many people wanna kill me? Yes I killed off Iruka and yes the murderer is one of Naruto's precious people, who you may be asking? Well if I update you'll find out. Review please.


End file.
